Heartbroken
by TheBlackCharizard
Summary: After saving May from being almost "harassed" by Harley, he starts experience the side effects of being in love. But he soon learns that the effects of being heartbroken are much worse. Prequel to "The Trainer Rises." Advanceshipping and Contestshipping
1. Saving May

**Yeah, whats up guys. I was reading The Trainer Rises and I found my own story confusing. **

**So I decided to redo it.**

**To start things off I've made a little prequel thing that will be like 5 chapters, not a big story. But it will focus on how Ash was supposed to be heart broken**

**Right now the story takes place after the Unova League. Ash came in 1****st**** place giving him the honor to battle the elite 4 and the champion Alder.**

**May has also been successful and won her 1****st**** grand festival, by beating Harley at the finals. She is now a top coordinator.**

**After Ash returned to Pallet Town he found out May's big win. He called Brock if he wanted to travel with him to the Johto and he said yes.**

**Now our heroes are at the train thing to goldenrod city.**

**Chapter 1: Saving May**

* * *

"Man, I can't wait to see May and everyone, right Brock?" Ash asked as they were on a Train closing in on Goldenrod City.

They originally wanted to go on a ferry but the Train from Saffron city to Goldenrod City was much faster and it was also the destination for the Grand Festival.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" Brock replied.

"Yup, wonder what kind of new Pokemon May has…..she is a top coordinator after all.

"Well, I kept in touch with her and her team hasn't really made any changes."

"Oh that's too bad, I thought she might've had some new Johto pokemon..….but I'm pretty sure they've gotten really strong. Maybe I should challenge her to a battle…."

"Ash, you'll never change will you? He always thinks about battles….I wonder if he'll ever fall for a girl considering his denseness." Brock thought.

After about 10 minutes they finally arrived at Goldenrod City. It was probably the biggest city in Johto and the most crowded one too.

Ash and Brock were searching for May but there was no luck with all the rushing passengers ….well rushing past them.

Right when Ash and Brock were about to leave the station Ash was tackled by a very familiar coordinator. He was now locked in a bear hug by May.

"I…..missed…..you…..too…..May." Ash choked out since he couldn't breathe.

When May finally let go of Ash, Brock held out a hand he also got tight hug but not as tight as Ash's.

"Congratulations May! You finally achieved your dream!" Ash cried out.

"Thanks Ash. But I'm really mad at you though. Not only did you miss my grand festival but you never called! Brock did a few times, but you didn't even try to keep in touch!" May said slightly irritated at Ash.

"Sorry, I was just really busy on training and stuff." Ash said sheepishly while a blush on his face, due to his "close encounter" with May.

"Ok, but if we ever travel separate again you better call." May warned while she noticed Ash's blush. "Hey Ash, why is your face get red?"

"Oh, um that's because…um…" Ash stuttered as he started blushing even more.

"May, I thinks it's the after effects of your tight hug." Brock said making May blush at her sudden outburst towards Ash.

"Um, how about we go to the pokemon center and meet up with Dawn and everyone." May asked shyly with her blush still visible.

"Yeah, that's, um a good idea." Ash said with his blush starting to fade away.

Brock couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Once they reached the Pokemon center they could see Dawn, Drew and Solidad waiting for them.

After the quick reunion, Dawn asked "What took you guys so long?"

May and Ash started blushing as they recalled the event.

"It was nothing; there was just this huge crowd that was hard to get by." Brock said saving May and Ash from the embarrassment.

Solidad and Dawn just shrugged but Drew noticed May's sudden shyness. This was not going the right way for him.

Once everyone got into the Pokemon Center lounge they started talking about their journeys.

Ash was talking about his whole experience at the Unova League and his battle against Virgil.

"So, I was against this super tough opponent who uses all eeveelutions and in the end it was Pikachu against Jolteon…"

*Flashback*

"Alright Pikachu, this is the final battle. If we win this one, than we can Challenge Alder and the Elite Four!" Ash cried out to Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Good luck getting past me though! Jolteon start off with a pin missile!" Virgil yelled.

"Pikachu, spin while using iron tail to block it!"

As the pin missiles came charging at Pikachu, its tail turned into a metallic color and shined in the sun. Pikachu jumped and spun making the pin missiles useless as the tail deflected them away.

"Now quick attack while Pikachu is busy with the Pin Missiles!"

The Jolteon charged at Pikachu with an incredible speed.

"Stop Jolteon in its tracks and use Fake Out!"

The mid air Pikachu quickly stopped spinning and hit its tail right on the floor causing a large shock wave and pushed Jolteon back a few feet.

"You can do this! Jolteon use thunderbolt!"

Virgil cried out the attack but Jolteon was shaking with its eyes closed….it was flinching

"Use signal beam than brick break.

Pikachu lifted its tail up (like it does for electro ball) and a green sphere formed on it. It then shot a super-fast white beam (with a green hue) at Jolteon. The attack was right on and hit Jolteon, which made it fly back a few feet.

Jolteon was staring to get back up and had recovered from the flinching but, Pikachu was right above Jolteon and hit it with its tail (the move was brick break).

"Jolteon don't give up! Use double kick!"

Jolteon quickly recovered and jumped in the air hitting Pikachu with its front paws, sending Pikachu away from Jolteon.

"NOW, USE YOUR STRONGEST THUNDER!" Virgil yelled.

Jolteon mustered up all its energy and unleashed a thunder right towards Pikachu (imagine this thunder doing 200 damage).

Pikachu was on the ground standing unable to move as the Thunder was consuming Pikachu.

"Oh man…there's only one way Pikachu can defeat Jolteon. I'm not sure if its safe though…" Ash thought.

"Pi ka PI!" Pikachu cried as it knew what its trainer was thinking

"Are you sure buddy?"

"PI KA!" Pikachu yelled as it wanted to get rid of the pain.

"Alright! Pikachu absorb that thunder with your pouches!"

"PIIIIIIII!" Pikachu closed its eyes and started absorbing the thunder into Pikachu's pouches.

Once Pikachu had absorbed all its energy it cringed a little at the power inside of it as random bolts sparked form it. When it opened its eyes it was blood red and had a cruel mean look.

"Pikachu! Release all that electricity using a super powered thunder!" Ash yelled as loud as he could.

"PIIIIIII KAAAAAAAAAAA"

Pikachu had released about 750,000 watts of electricity inside itself. When Pikachu released the electricity, it was powerful enough to pierce the ground and cause chunks of Rocks on the battle field to go fly in Jolteon's direction.

The Thunder attack caused a dust to form around the battle field and everyone waited for 3 minutes for the dust too clear.

When it did a huge crater could be seen in the field were Pikachu stood.

Both Pokemon were on the ground, but Pikachu twitched a little (Pikachu was in the crater).

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu said slowly.

"THE WINNER OF THE UNOVA LEAGUE IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!" cried the referee.

*Flashback End*

And that's how the whole day went by. Ash went on about his journeys in Unova and exchanged stories with May and the rest of the group.

Everything seemed to be going pretty good. But off in the distance was a Cacturne trainer despising our favorite coordinator.

"Uggggghhhh. I hate you May!" Harley thought in the distance. "I can't belive you embarrassed me in front of everyone at the finals. For that…I'm gonna get my revenge on you…tonight!"

* * *

Talking about each other's adventures made the day pass real quick. May was still surprised at the fact she won the Grand Festival and was taking a walk around the city since she couldn't sleep.

"Well tomorrow is the Closing Ceremony and I can't wait to get the ribbon cup…." May said as she expressed her thoughts. "I finally achieved my dream…but what am I gonna do now?"

"I know something you can do!" A familiar voice said while someone punched May unconscious.

When May finally woke up she found herself tied up to a tree.

"Well, looks like you finally woke up."

"Harley?" May asked.

"Yup, the person you embarrassed in front of everyone! Do you know how heartbroken I am right now?! DO YOU!" Harley yelled.

"I'm sorry you lost Harley but there's no reason to be this mad. You but up a good fight and you should be happy about it" May said calmly.

"HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN YOU CRUSHED MY DREAMS!...and now I'm gonna make you pay for what you did." Harley said meancingly as he extended his hands toward her.

'Wha….what are you gonna do?" May asked fearfully.

"I'm gonna crush your life!" Harley said as his hands got closer and May screamed.

* * *

"Hey Pikachu? Did you hear that?" Ash said as he was walking at the outskirts of the city.

He was doing some late night training and at the entrance of the Aezela Forest (Which is south of Goldenrod City).

"Pika pi." Pikachu said agreeing.

"Can you use your ears to find out where the sound came from…it sounded like a scream."

Pikachu's ears were raised as he led Ash towards the scream

* * *

Harley's hands were now touching May and he was taking off May's pack (That yellow back thing that's at May's waste)."

"Harley, please stop. If you let go of me right now I won't tell anybody." May said trying to convince Harley out of this.

"Heheheheh. I rather just let you tell everybody of my…act!"

Harley was now slowly trying to pull May's shorts down.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm really going to enj—"

Harley didn't have time to finish his sentence as Ash tackled him. From May's perspective Ash was furious. He was punching Harley on the face furiously giving him many injuries in seconds.

Harley got 2 black eyes, and his nose started bleeding. He knocked Harley unconscious but he still wouldn't stop punching him.

After about 3 minutes Ash's rage finally subdued. He quickly ran over to May and untied her while Pikachu guarded Harley to make sure he didn't wake up.

When may finally got out she hugged Ash and fell into tears.

"Thank you Ash….thank you so much…..thank you." May repeated while she was crying into Ash's chest.

The two stayed there for hours while May was trying to forget the "almost-happened-event"

* * *

**Ok, it's finally done. Actually I finished this like 2 days ago but I was waiting for my beta reader to give me an revised copy.**

**I waited, then waited, eat some breakfast and waited some more until I finally decided to proof read it myself and hope that you guys won't mind the mistakes that I didn't find. Even though I kinda have beta reader I still want some more readers. I would like about 3 readers so my stories are perfect grammatically.**

**I wanna finish this prequel ASAP before I continue any of my other stories….but I'm probably gonna forget and update PDA since I left a pretty mean cliffhanger.**

**CaTcH Ya LaTeR, TBC**


	2. Shattered

**Hey guys, back with another chapter for Heartbroken. **

**I don't own Pokemon….if I did I would made a cool plotline and a bunch of explosions for the mystery behind the GS ball…..that just gave me an idea...**

**Anyways, this story was originally going to be called shattered, but, I found out that another advancshipping story was called that, so I'm gonna make a chapter called Shattered…..please don't sue me…..**

**Chapter 3: Shattered**

* * *

"Please don't let go of me….." May softly said as her face was buried in Ash's chest.

"Don't worry…." Ash said as he noticed his chest get wet from May's tears.

Ash was surprised at how sensitive May was about the *almost* event. He figured girls had a different perspective on the subject.

"C'mon May, we better get back. You've got a big day tomorrow." Ash said while getting up.

May was still sitting on the ground obviously a little shaken. "Carry Me." She said while gesturing her arms to pick her up.

"But, we're just a few minutes away from the city." Ash said, while he started to notice her eyes water up.

"Alright fine…." Ash said while he picked her up bridal style.

When May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, he started to blush.

When May noticed his face suddenly get red she quietly giggled a little.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ash said as he noticed May's weak smile.

"Yup." May said as she snuggled towards Ash's chest.

The walk towards May's hotel wasn't that long but Ash seemed to have enjoyed every second of it. Maybe even more than May.

"Well, here we are." Ash said as he stopped in front of her hotel.

"Take me to my room." May said as she started to yawn.

"May, come on…..you gotta go to your room yourself.

"Alright…." May said as she got out of Ash's arms. "Before I go…..here's a reward." May said.

"May, come one…you don't need to give me any—"

Ash couldn't say anything because he was now kissing May, while her arms went around his neck.

It wasn't a passionate moment but Ash was in heaven for45 seconds.

"Good night…." May said shyly as she ran inside the hotel.

"Go….Good….night." Ash whispered.

* * *

The rest of the night went really slowly for Ash. He was in his bed thinking about what had just happened.

"I can't believe I went all hulk on Harley…." Ash thought in his bed while remembering the not-so comforting event. "And whats up May kissed me? It was just…the best moment of my life…..." Ash said out loud.

He quickly got up to see if any of his friends heard it. He was sharing a room with Brock and Drew. It would be way too awkward if of them heard what he just said.

"Wait…..doesn't brock say that when Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny talks to him?" Ash thought. "Aw man, if I fell in love with one of my closest friends...things are gonna really awkward….." Ash whispered to himself.

"But…the only way to make things un-awkward, now, is to confess my feelings towards May. If I do I won't have to hide anything towards her and she'll understand why I've been blushing so much!" Ash said louder and louder.

"If she says no I'm sure we can still be friends and if she says yes than looks like I gotta girlfriend! I'm gonna ask her out after the ceremony!" Ash yelled out.

"Huh….did you say something Ash?" Brock said as he slowly started to get out of bed.

"Oh, um…..no….."

"Alright…..just stop narrating your battles" Brock said sleepily as he thought that Ash was sleep talking again.

"Man….I gotta be a lot more careful next time…" Ash thought. "Good think Brock is way too sleepy at the moment and Drew…..is a heavy sleeper I guess.

After Ash's moment he decided to fall asleep and take care of things tomorrow.

"So, you're gonna confess to May after she gets the ribbon cup, huh?" Drew thought. "If he actually kissed May than he's ahead of me! I'm gonna have to make an early confession..."

* * *

Like Ash, May was also having some trouble sleeping.

"I can't believe I just kissed Ash...I'm so naughty!" May thought as she giggled.

"That kiss was nice and everything but…..I didn't feel a spark. Whenever I'm around my secret crush I feel nervous but I also have a sudden jolt…if only he felt the same way." May whispered.

"But, then again…he did save me for Harley….since I have no chance with my secret crush, I guess I'll just go with Ash." May said while turning around in her bed.

"I'll ask Ash after the ceremony." May said while falling asleep.

* * *

"May…..May come one get up." Solidad said as she softly nudged May.

It was now morning and Dawn and Solidad were ready for the day. But May still had a hard time getting up.

"Solidad, no offence, but you're never gonna wake May up like that." Dawn said as she noticed Solidad's wake-up method.

"Let me try…..MAY WAKE UPPPPP!" Dawn yelled as loud as she could.

"WAAAAAAAH!" May said as she instantly got up. "What was that for!?" May yelled.

"You should thank me…..we gotta get you ready for when you meet Drew.

"Oh um ok….wait WHAT!" May said as she blushed.

"C'mon it's obvious that you like him May." Solidad stated plainly.

"Yeah! I bet he's gonna ask you out after the ceremony!" Dawn said

"You really think so?!" May said as she started playing along with Dawn's fantasy.

"Of course! Have faith in yourself" Dawn said.

"Alright! Better get ready than!" May said excitedly with fake hope as she ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"Brock! Drew! C'MON GET UP!" Ash screamed.

"Alright, alright…." Drew said while getting up.

"Why'd you get up so early Ash?" Brock asked while pulling the sheets over him.

"Um…..there….kinda is um no um reason….." Ash stuttered while blushing.

Brock was too tired to realize Ash's motives, but Drew gave an Ash a glare.

"Sorry Drew…..but today is a really important day for me." Ash said feeling uncomfortable, while noticed his glare.

Drew just pushed Ash aside and walked towards the batheroom.

"There's no way Ash is gonna get May. I have to confess to her ASAP." Drew thought as he closed the door.

* * *

Ash, Brock and Drew didn't meet up with the girls until the ceremony due to the large crowd that surrounded May and her friends about her newest victory.

At 7:00 the ceremony finally started.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Dawn called out to the boys.

"Hey Dawn! C'mon guys!" Ash said while he ran towards Dawn.

"Oh…..hey Ash….." Dawn said shyly while blushing.

"Hey Dawn, where's May?"

"She's getting ready to go on the stage." Dawn said as she pointed towards the main attraction.

The stage was huge. About a dozen people were on it including the judges of the contest, which are: Fantina, 4 Nurse Joys, Mr. Contesta and the other guy….

"Without further ado….." Lillian said into the mic

"We present the top coordinator….." Vivian said.

"MAY MAPLE!" They both said in unison.

May quickly walked up the stage and almost tripped causing some snickers among the crowd.

"It's alright May….." Vivian said

"There's not need to be nervous" Lillian finished.

Vivian handed the mic to May.

"Um….hi there everyone…"

The crowd roared with praises trying to boost her self- esteem.

"Just, wanna thank you all for watching me….perform at the grand festival. I wanna thank Har…Harley for giving a tough battle and all the other contestants for doing their best at the Grand Festival." May said while gaining her confidence.

"We would like Harley to come to the stage….." Vivian said

"But he's not here at the moment…" Lillian said.

"So that means….."

Its's time to….

"Present the…

"RIBBON CUP" They said simultaneously

Mr. Contesta got up from his seat and walked towards May with the Ribbon Cup.

"May…..i want to thank you for giving us a wonderful performance at the Grand Festival. And so I humbly give you…..the Ribbon Cup." He said while giving May the cup.

May almost dropped the cup when Mr. Contesta handed it to her.

"It's a little heavy…" May said causing some laughter among the crowd.

The rest of the ceremony wasn't anything special. Vivian and Lillian just talked about remarkable moments in the Grand Festival.

When the 1 hour was finally finished May was drowned by fans and reporters.

Ash noticing the crowd decided that he better get ready.

Ash was about to leave quietly, but Drew had noticed Ash's plan take place.

"Hey, Ash! Where are you going?" Drew said

"Oh…..um you know…just around the place." Ash replied a little mad.

"Oh…..can I join you?" Drew replied smugly.

"Um, I'd prefer to be alone with my buddy Pikachu."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said with a thumbs up.

"Oh…well see you later than." Drew said quickly walking away.

"Bye Ash!" Dawn cried out while Ash walked away.

"Later guys!" He said now jogging.

"Whats up with him?" Brock asked to no one in general.

Dawn shrugged, but Solidad had a curious look on her face.

* * *

"Well…..what do you think?" Ash asked Pikachu.

He was holding 2 ice cream cones and a single rose. He figured this would be enough to impress May but Pikachu just shook his head.

"Pika Pi, chuchu Pika Chu Pi."

"What do you mean this is too simple."

"Pika chu, pi chuchu pi."

"Just because I'm confessing, dosen't mean I have to get a ring….besides, that's only if I'm marring her…"

"Pika pi…." Pikachu said while shrugging.

"Hey Pikachu there she is!" Ash said while pointing to May who was now away from the crowd.

"C'mon I gotta go to her!" Ash said as he started to run.

But what Ash saw stopped him in his tracks.

He saw May run up to Drew and wrap her arms around his neck.

Drew's hands were on her back and slowly descended down, which for some reason, made Ash irritated.

Their faces were getting closer and closer, until May lunged towards his face and the shared a passionate kiss.

At first it was just a long kiss, but soon it turned into a make out session.

Ash couldn't do anything. He dropped his rose and ice cream on the ground.

All he could do was stand. He didn't have the energy to walk away or stop looking.

A single tear ran down Ash's face...he was shattered.

* * *

**Well…..I'm almost done the prequel.**

**I plan on having one more chapter. After that I'm gonna start the revision of "The Trainer Rises."**

**I was going to delete the story, but I got 23 reviews on it and I don't really have the heart to delete all of them…So I'm gonna change the current title and start a new "The Trainer Rises."**

**I would replace the chapters in the original TTR…but then the reviews would make no sense.**

**CaTcH Ya LaTeR! TBC**


	3. Goodbyefor now

**This is it. The last chapter of this story…don't worry, don't cry…..*sniffs* I'm gonna start the revision of TTR right after this so *sniff* we should *sniff* all be happy.**

**The first part of the story is gonna be on May's side. Don't worry it's still in 3****rd**** person but I'm gonna focus on how May ended up kissing Drew.**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye…..for now**

* * *

"Miss Maple! Over here! How does it feel to be a top Cordinator?" cried a reporter.

"Well I feel very happy and quiet excited on how my carrer will progress." May replied formally as she noticed everyone filming her.

"Hey over here! You're one of the youngest Top Cordinator's in the world! How does it fe—" cried another one.

"May! How was you're battle aginst Harl—

"ARE YOU SINGLE!" cried a loud boy.

"Ummm, I'm not sure if I want to awn—"

"May! Will you be heading to Sinnoh next?"

May's night wasn't really going that well. I mean winning the ribbon cup and becoming famous was pretty awesome. But carrying a really heavy trophy and being asked personal questions wasn't awesome.

After about 10 minutes, May couldn't take It anymore.

"May! Is this you 1st grand fes—"

"HEY GUYS! LOOK ITS CHAMPION AND TOP CORDINATOR WALLACE GIVING FLANNERY A ROSE!" May cried out loud enough for the crowd of reporters to hear.

This plan actually worked and caused all the reporters to disband and search for the Celebrity love.

"This is my chance!" May thought as she bolted away from the ceremony.

She ran behind the Stage, which was basically a grass field with a few small trees.

As she walked she could feel some water droplets, in the grass, brush by her feet.

"Wow….look at the sky." May said as she gazed up.

Even though she was in the city, the sky held many starts.

"A pretty romantic moment eh?" said a familiar voice from behind.

"Drew?" May asked in disbelief.

"The sky sure seems nice today. The stars look almost as beautiful as your Saphire-Blue eyes." Drew said as he walked next to May.

"Oh…..thank….." May said shyly as she blushed.

The two gazed at the sky, while they talked about whats to come next.

"So where are you heading after this?" May asked.

"I don't know…Sinnoh maybe?"

"it would be interesting to go there….hey look a shooting start!" May said as she saw a bright white line dash across the sky. "Quick make a wish!" May said cheerfully as she closed her eyes.

"She's so perky…." Drew admired as he closed his eyes.

"Ok what was your wish!" May said as she opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to Drew.

"This is my chance." Drew thought. "I thought, telling your wish was bad luck…." Drew said playfully.

"C'mon! Just tell me!" May pouted.

"Heheheh, fine. I wished….you."

"What!?" May said surprised.

"May, if you haven't noticed….I love you. From the day I first met you I felt like I should be better than you. I didn't know why, but I just felt like that. After getting stranded on that island with Wynauts, I relized that I like your perky and playful attitude. May the only reason I went to Kanto is because I found out that you were there. After you followed me to Johto I thought you felt the same way, but…you went to Sinnoh to see Ash…." Drew said gloomily as he hung his head down.

"What! Drew I didn't go to Sinnoh to see Ash! I went there to compete in the Wallace Cup so I could be a better coordinator for you! Drew…..I love you too…" May said as Drew face got brightened.

"So, you have no feelings for Ash?" Drew asked.

"Drew, Ash is nothing to me. He's just a boy I met on my journey. I would care less about what would happen to him." May said loudly.

"Does that mean…you love me?" Drew said hopefully.

Their faces were already close but, when May lunged at Drew's face causing a passionate kiss. It made 2 boy's lives change for the best and worse.

Once, they finally departed Drew turned his head, as if he knew someone was watching them, and May also turned to see what he was looking at.

May was now shocked to see the person standing there.

"Ash."

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Ash said as he woke up from his shocked state. "She never cared about me…."

"Pika Pi?"

Ash saw May run towards Ash as Drew followed with a smirk.

He was too hurt to face any of his friends so he turned around and bolted leaving Pikachu with the mess of two ice creams and a rose.

* * *

"Ash! Wait!" May said as she reached Pikachu.

She looked down and saw a rose. May knew Ash was still slightly dense, so if he gave a rose….than that means he loved the person it was intended for.

"Pikachu….did Ash actually lov—"

"PI KA!" Pikachu snarled, interrupting May. Bolts were now coming out of its cheeks making a threating pose.

"Roserade! Flygon! Protect May!" Drew said as he caught up to May.

Pikachu was strong, but it was smart enough to relize that it was outnumbered and at a disadvantage.

"Pikachu please…."

May stopped talking once Pikachu bolted towards Ash's direction.

May was about to run after them but Drew held her hand back.

"Drew please, I need to go and apologize."

"What if they hurt you though…"

"Please Drew….."

"Fine…..but if you're not back in 5 minutes I'm coming after you." Drew said as he released May from his grasp.

* * *

Ash was running as fast as he could. He was now at the National Park (North of the city) and stopped for some strange reason (he's near the fountain).

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked as he got up on Ash's shoulders.

"No…..I'm not alright…"

"Ash!" May said as she caught up to him.

"What do you want?" Ash replied coldly, without turning around.

"I'm sorry…I hope I didn't hurt you of anything…" May said guiltly.

"You think you didn't hurt me?" Ash yelled angrily as he turned around to face May.

"You're eyes….there sha—"

"You think that hearing the girl of my dreams say that she didn't care about me, wouldn't hurt me?!" Ash said revealing his eyes. They used to be light brown and warm….but now they turned into a dark brown and seemed colder than ice (they didn't really change, Ash is just more serious now.)

"Ash I had no idea that you felt that way…"

"May! Did you not see me try to kill Harley! I went that far only for YOU!" Ash said as he started yelling.

Ash revealed a pokeball and released is Charizard.

"Ash please…I didn't mean that….."

Ash had now calmed down and carefully said "May…I think it's best that we separate…."

"What do you mean sep—"

"May…..i think I'm gonna leave for a while….I need to clear my head." He said as he got on Charizard

"Wait…..but will I ever see you again?" May said childishly.

"This is goodbye…for now." Ash said as he motioned Charizard to fly away.

Ash was now far away, thanks to Charizard's improved speed.

"I'm sorry." May whispered as Ash faded away into the sky.

* * *

** Well, this is my first completed story.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Well….you best review then so I can hear your thoughts.**

**Reviews I get for this story will be added into the count for a double post for TTR.**

**I'm gonna start TTR like right now but first…..i'm gonna give a little epilogue…..**

**Epilouge: Recruit Request**

* * *

It's been one month since Ash since Ash's heartbreak. He's been traveling around Johto trying to clear his mind.

His eyes were the same (serious) and had a changed attitude. He was a little more harsh and slightly unfriendly….but he still held the care for his pokemon and almost all his friends.

He was now heading towards New Bark town to rest and then travel to Johto.

"Charizard, land right here." Ash said as he spotted a clearing.

He got down from Charizard and returned it to his Pokeball.

He started walking towards the town until he heard a voice.

"Give me your Pokemon and nobody gets hurt!" A voice said.

Ash walked towards the voice and saw a man bulling two kids with a fainted Cyndaquil and Chikorita.

The man had a Salamance that seemed to scare the kids.

"You better give me your Pokemon or eles….."

"Or eles what?" Ash said.

The man turned around and saw Ash with his Pikachu at attack position.

"THIS! Salamnce use flamethrower!" The man yelled.

"Jump and use Iron Tail." Ash said.

Pikachu jumped into the air making the man miss his attack completely. It's tail glowed silver and hit Salamnce right on the face causing much damage.

"Now, Thunder." Ash replied mercilessly.

Ash started walking towards the man, making the grunt intimidated as he backed away and stumbled to the ground.

"You….you should join us. You could be a Team Rocket Executive with those skills."

"…."

"Come one…you can get a nice pay and very rare Pokemon."

"…no"

"What!?"

"I said no. I maybe hurt….but I'm not gonna hurt other people…..now you better go before I tell Pikachu to get mad."

"Ok fine! But when Team Rocket finishes its Secret weapon….we'll take over Kanto and Johto, than steal you're Pokemon first!" The man cried out as he started running.

"Mark my words!"


End file.
